


When The Day Met The Night

by CosmicallyLyss



Series: Riverdale Demigods [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #joavinistoxic, #kevmooseisunhealthy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, archie is also son of apollo, betty is daughter of athena, cheryl is daughter of ares, fangs and sweet pea's parentage is revealed later, i swear this is good, its a surprise, its kevangs, josie is daughter of erato, jughead is son of nemesis, kevangs, kevangs is the best ship, kevin is son of apollo, obviously its good, some violence, toni is daughter of aphrodite, veronica is daughter of poseidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: Apollo's son Kevin Keller was overworked to say the least, and all he wanted was a nice few hours to take a nap, relax, and recharge. But being Camp Half-Blood's top medic meant being called upon for absolutely everything. And when two new arrivals come in bloody and battered, Kevin might just be getting into something more unexpected than he could have ever thought possible.





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren_is_a_moron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_is_a_moron/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! If this story seems similar to anyone reading, that's probably because you first saw it on Riverdale Amino when I went under the infamous alias princekevinkeller. Well, I'm now here to provide ao3 with my iconic #KevangsContent. I hope you enjoy reading, and be on the look out for many more Kevangs oneshots and poems to come your way!

All Kevin Keller wanted to do with his half hour of free time was fall asleep to the sound of his half-brother’s guitar, but just as his green eyes had begun to close, they snapped open when he heard the all-too-familiar alarm blare through the air. Great. A new camper. He sighed, pushing himself off the mattress that he wished he could sink into, and stretched out his back. He figured he shouldn’t be so jaded, the last new camper who had arrived last week was as friendly as she was fierce. And she wasn’t a typical daughter of Aphrodite, which made her all the more tolerable. The girl’s name was Toni - technically, Antoinette, but she’d kill you if you called her that - and she had quite a signature style. It was only the beginning of her second week here, but she was already iconic, pink hair and all. After all, not everyone could get the red-headed bombshell daughter of Ares - Cheryl Blossom - to calm down.

And speak of the devil herself, Cheryl strutted into the Apollo cabin, red leather jacket practically glowing in the golden light of the bunk. “Keller. Andrews. Thalia’s tree, now.” Done with her message, she turned around and stalked out without another word. Kevin looked at Archie who had put his guitar down to run his hands through his orange-red hair. It must have been half-brother telepathy - even though that didn’t truly exist - that caused them to nod at the same time, pulling jackets on over their bright orange tee shirts and starting to jog out of the cabin and towards the direction of the aforementioned tree that marked the barrier between Camp Half-Blood and the outside world. A small gathering of campers had already huddled by the tree, and Kevin could make out a good amount of his friends. Jughead, the son of Nemesis, with his girlfriend - Betty Cooper, daughter of Athena - at his side. Veronica, the daughter of Poseidon stood stoically, but loosened up and began to smile once her eyes fell on Archie. Once the two made eye contact, Archie waved to Kevin with a mumbled “I’ll see you back in the bunk?” before sauntering over to Veronica. Kevin’s best friend Josie - a daughter of Erato, the muse of singing - walked over to him, slinging her arm around his shoulders.

“I think you should go take a look at the new kids. You might be interested in one of them.”

“Jo, are you saying that because one of them are hot, or-”

“Kevin, sweetie, I’d love to set you up with someone, but I’m pretty sure one’s bleeding out and you’re the only competent Apollo kid here.”

“Oh. Well then…” Kevin cleared his throat, cracking his neck quickly before pushing past the crowd of campers to get to the front lines with a good view of the new arrivals. Thankfully, the crowd began to disperse once they realized an Apollo kid was showing up. Kevin guessed that was a way he could be proud of his parentage, any time a kid got hurt he would have immediate access to them in order to bring them back to the infirmary. Some of the oldest campers said that Kevin was the greatest medic since Will Solace. Kevin and Will were great friends, although the latter was eight years older, and Kevin was beyond honoured to be compared to his favourite half-brother. That was the thing about being a demigod, everyone was related in some way. And especially with being a child of Apollo; the god screwed around quite a bit, and Kevin had 16 half-siblings at camp alone. His breath caught in his throat when he was able to finally be closest to the new arrivals and start his mental analysis.

Two boys, both who looked anywhere from fifteen to seventeen, both dark-haired with tanned skin. He could only tell the eye colour of one of the boys, the other was unconscious with his eyes fluttered shut. “Get me nectar and ambrosia. Two stretchers, hurry.” Kevin never liked to boss people around, but he had begun to sense that pull in the pit of his stomach he always felt when someone’s life was at stake, so time was most definitely running out. The unconscious boy’s wavy hair was plastered to his forehead by a mix of blood and sweat, and the viscous substance was running down the sides of his face. ‘Blunt trauma to the head,’ Kevin quickly thought to himself, ‘Be sure to check for a concussion.’ He was sporting a black eye, the shiner already starting to turn black and blue - which meant that the particular injury was at least a few hours old - and the entire right side of his face was swollen. His lip was split, and his head lolled back to reveal the long column of his throat riddled with scratches, all tinged purple. If they were just normal scratches, the violet tint wouldn’t have shown up… Starting to trail his evaluation downwards, Kevin practically growled when he saw a completely shredded leather jacket adorning the boy’s body; there was clearly damage, but the son of Apollo couldn’t place exactly what it was with the torn jacket obstructing the view. The boy was right-handed, Kevin could easily assure himself of that fact by the simple observation that he was clutching a switchblade in his bruised right hand. The blade was made of celestial bronze, a weapon of the gods. Whoever this boy was, his defense mechanism proved that he was supposed to be here. The only other pressing matter that Kevin could see was the boy’s left ankle, which seemed to be warped and twisted out of shape. Sprained at least, broken at worst.

The other boy who looked to be just about Kevin’s age was thankfully still conscious, so Kevin kneeled down next to him, completely unphased by the thick, metallic scent of blood in the air. The boy’s dark brown eyes were wide, and if he was trying to say anything, his efforts were in vain. His hands were clutching desperately at his stomach, and when he pulled them away from himself Kevin’s own stomach flipped. The boy’s light brown hands were stained crimson, but too dark of a shade to be natural. His breathing was labored, clearly a struggle, and every passing moment of eye contact he made with Kevin was another moment of a silent plea for help. This boy seemed to have enough sense still left him in to take off his bulky jacket - he and the other boy wore the same one - and start to apply pressure to the gaping wound. He was wearing a tight-fitted white tee that was becoming rapidly stained with the same seemingly artificial mahogany colour, and with the way his arms were bent, Kevin was fully aware of the boy’s bulging muscles. ‘Ares kid? Nike? Hephaestus?’ The thought ran absentmindedly through Kevin’s head and was quickly replaced by, ‘His parentage doesn’t matter, this kid might die.’ Kevin could have sworn his father blessed him with supernaturally good hearing, because the boy’s mumbled whimpers became instantly clear. “Fire- Oh, God, my skin is on fire, help, help Sweets, please, everything is burning-”

“Kev, here-” Cheryl’s voice shook Kevin back into his normal hearing, and breathless, she continued, “All the stuff you asked for is here. I brought Reg to help you load the two on, alright?”

“Don’t overwork yourself or I’m sending you to Hades.” Betty called as Kevin began to stand up. Still, he couldn’t shake the boy’s comments out of his mind. The crimson blood, the violet tinged markings on the other boy, the cries of ‘My skin is on fire,’... Kevin then shot up, cursing under his breath. Everyone cocked their heads at him as a result of the outburst, but he just waved them off. His head was swimming, and all it took was one look at Reggie - a son of Ares - for the boy to nod back at Kevin, crouching down to wrap his arms around the boy with the black eye, gently lifting him up and placing him on a stretcher that Jughead and Veronica were making quick effort of supporting. Kevin’s fine tuned hearing seemed to kick in again when the boy on the ground’s whines became intelligible again.

“No, no, help him, please- Damnit, I can’t breathe- Oh my God, I think I’m burning somebody help, please-”

“I got you.” Kevin was instantly back down on the ground again, leaning in towards the injured boy. Part of being the one of the camp’s medics was making sure all your patients felt comfortable. “You’ve got Chimera poison running through you, but you’ve got to calm down a bit and let me help you.” Kevin and Archie must have been in Apollo-kid-sync, because the ginger bent down and handed Kevin a small flask of nectar. “Drink,” Kevin ordered the writhing boy. “It’ll take the edge off, then I’ll need you to let me and Reg help you on the stretcher. I’m gonna help you and your friend, alright? Just trust me.”

The boy nodded, his grip on his weapon still tight as the colour continued to drain from his skin, turning the flesh pallid. A tangent thought fired across Kevin’s mind like one of his arrows across a battlefield. The boy was holding a classic makhaira, the blade of the shortsword measuring at an approximate eight inches. Kevin had seen plenty of them before, even gotten stabbed by one, but this was the first time he’d ever seen one made out of this material. It wasn’t celestial bronze like the Greeks used, and it wasn’t imperial gold like the Romans used. Instead, the sword radiated with a dark energy. Stygian iron. The metal of the Underworld. A chill seemed to spread in the atmosphere, but only for Kevin. And by the gods, he welcomed it. “Alright, Chimera boy, up we go.” He took the boy’s shaking, bloody hand, and led him the half-step to the stretcher where he ordered the poisoned boy to lay down.

“Tastes like my mom’s homemade lemonade…” he mumbled, his eyes closing as the blood continued to pool around his fingers. “Did y’drug me?” A lazy smile formed across his face, and his knees buckled as he fell back against the stretcher that Josie and Betty had waiting.

Perhaps Kevin wanted to smile, but the fact that he could feel the boy’s life force ebb away faster and faster took any positive thoughts out of his mind. Completely ignoring the boy’s slurred statements, he barked out a command of “Infirmary. Both of them. Now.” And with that, he began sprinting off towards the infirmary - in other terms, the building off to the side of Cabin Seven as it was easier for Apollo kids to reach the structure - with the others trailing behind him. He was spending a large portion of his energy running, which might not have been the smartest idea. After all, he needed that energy to heal two teens from the brink of death. He remembered Betty’s warning about overworking himself but shrugged it off as he sped up his pace, his feet pounding against the uneven ground. He was nearly breathless by the time he had reached the infirmary, nodding a quick hello to his half-sister Shaina before breezing into the prep room. He switched on the faucet, practically burning his hands with the hot water that came cascading out of the stainless steel appliance. He seemed to slip into the trance that always settled around him when he needed to get intense operations done, pulling on his long white coat. Slicking his hair back as far as it could go, he snapped rubber gloves on his hands and jogged towards the emergency examination room. And thank Apollo, the boys were sprawled across their stretchers right where Kevin needed them to be. He looked over at Archie who gave him a thumbs up and a whispered, “Do your thing, bro!”

Kevin looked over towards the boy with shorter hair, the one who had been talking just a few minutes ago. He grimaced when he realized the boy was now silent, having fallen unconscious. Time was dwindling, and fast. “C’mon, Chimera boy. You’re pulling through this.” Kevin walked briskly to the stretcher that held the boy with the split lip and did a rapid but thorough check of his vitals. And thank his lucky stars, he would stay alright for the next five hours at least before dropping into critical condition. Kevin took a deep breath, closing his eyes for half a second before opening them and clenching his jaw. Sure, all he wanted today was a half hour nap, but he had a duty to this camp. He crept to the still bleeding boy silently, as if he were trying to not wake him up. Gingerly, he placed the back of his hand against the boy’s forehead, and almost growled when he felt that his skin was all too hot. He remembered how just moments ago he had been whispering brokenly about how he felt like he was burning alive, and now Kevin could begin to understand what the boy was experiencing. Kevin walked to the supply closet, pulling out a plastic bag of nectar which shimmered golden in the harsh fluorescent lighting and all the equipment necessary for an intravenous drip. He lifted up the boy’s left arm with an immense amount of care, rubbing at the skin on his wrist until the veins - dark in colour - became prominent. After making sure the needle had been sterilized five times over, he hooked up the boy to the steady drip of nectar. And holy Hera, if that didn’t ease the boy’s pain, Kevin didn’t know what would. Food of the gods was practically equivalent to morphine to demigods. Kevin wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, his mouth once again twisting into a frown. Now, timing became the most important factor in this entire process. Kevin had to pace himself just right so that the rest of the poison would seep out of the boy’s body through the gash in his stomach, but without letting the unconscious boy bleed out and hemorrhage. He cursed in Greek, and perhaps it was his body getting subconsciously ready to brace himself for the most stressful part of the entire operation. Five… Four… Three… Two… Now.

Kevin rushed forwards with bandages and stitches in one hand, using his free hand to push Chimera boy’s shirt up his stomach. Oh… Wow. Kevin shook his head, mentally chiding himself. ‘Just because the hot new boy has abs - really, really nice abs -, that is unimportant compared to the fact that he is dying in front of you. Cure him now, crush on him later.’ Kevin chewed at his lower lip, pulling the flesh taut through his teeth as he expertly worked the stitches across the slashed skin with deft fingers. With the wound now closing, he began to wrap the bandages around the tan boy’s abdomen, having to replace the bag of nectar somewhere in the middle of his work. Kevin staggered back for a moment, his head swimming. Gods, how long had he been working for? He muttered “No.” to nobody in particular and stepped back towards the maybe-not-dying boy. Slowly placing his index and middle finger against the boy’s jugular, he released a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding in. His pulse was steady, and his skin was cooling down. He would survive. Kevin started to giggle to himself as his eyes fluttered shut for a few moments. He shook himself out of his daze and stumbled towards the freezer in the room, pulling out an ice pack wrapped inside a soft cloth. He listed back towards the now not poisoned boy and let the ice pack rest against his forehead; it should add to the process of cooling his feverish skin. He was stable, now on to the other boy. He almost tripped over his own feet as he walked the few feet to the other boy’s makeshift hospital bed. His stability had gone down, but thank Zeus, his care wouldn’t be as stressful as Chimera boy’s had been. Kevin fished out the materials for yet another IV drip and attached it to the boy’s arm. When he pulled his hands away, he noticed his hands were shaking. A small smile spread across his face when he remembered Betty’s warning. Yeah, she’d definitely think this was overworking himself. Oh, well… Healing the new arrivals was all that truly mattered to Kevin at the present moment. He practically lurched forward with the bottle of antiseptic he had used on the boy next to this one and sucked in a deep breath, steadying his hands and calming his nerves. He made quick work cleaning up the boy’s various scratches, whispering a prayer of thanks to his father when he realized that the sleeping boy’s scratches had lost their violet trim. His pace was significantly slower as he sluggishly made his way to the edge of the boy’s propped up stretcher. Thank Tyche this boy was unconscious, what Kevin was about to do would be gods damn painful if he had been awake. When this kid woke up, Kevin was going to yell at him for wearing the most aggravating shoes to take off. His combat boots were laced to halfway up his shin, and Kevin was thankful for having a natural skill at piano, because he was able to apply the same finger-flying speed now, unlacing the boot with hyperawareness. At the same time Kevin had to bite back a disgruntled “Gods dammit!” when he pulled the shoe off, he let a smug smile adorn his face. He had been right, the boy’s ankle was sprained, and seemingly dislocated. Kevin knelt on the floor, a bit less graceful than he would have liked; his knees slammed against the floor with a soft thud. Thank the gods for gloves, Kevin did not like working with feet. Definitely not his cup of tea. Speaking of, he could really go for some tea… ‘Not the time, Kev!’ he reprimanded himself. He placed his hands on the boy’s foot and ankle, closing his eyes in order to be acutely aware of where he was moving the boy’s bones and joints. There was a loud popping sound, and Kevin, relieved, pulled away. He laughed a bit to himself, quite proud of the work he had managed to do.

The outside world was listing dangerously to one side, and Kevin had to blink the blur out of his vision. He needed to get these kids up soon, Chiron would want to begin showing them around as soon as possible, and Kevin really just wanted to sleep. Then again, that was probably the wish of every seventeen year old across the globe. He braced himself against the wall of the exam room, his legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up. His eyes closed slightly, and he began to murmur a small prayer to his father, asking him to give him enough strength to wake these two kids up. “Xýpna. Agapité patéra, parakaló epitrépste mou na travíxo kai páli ta dynatá sas gia na xypníso ta dýo aftá kai na mou epitrépsete na olokliróso plíros tin apokatástasi tis ygeías tous. Sas efcharistó, Apólo.” Kevin could feel a rush in his blood as he repeated the prayer, directing it towards the two teens. His breathing became heavy as he slumped back against the wall, projecting more and more of his strength on the concrete and plaster surface. Through his spotty vision, he could make out Archie sticking his head through the door by hid bright hair. Kevin nodded, his comment of “Yes, you all can come in now.” coming out in Greek. Archie smiled, and in filed him, Betty, Jughead, Josie, Veronica, Cheryl, Reggie, and Toni. They all stayed against the wall, away from Kevin and his patients. Kevin wore an exhausted expression on his face, and he could see Betty begin to scowl. Jughead stopped her when she tried to walk towards the slightly delirious medic.

“What the-” Kevin’s head snapped to see the boy with the ankle he had just set into place sitting up in his bed and pawing at the IV in his arm. “Where am I, who are you, why am I hooked up to a drip, what’s going on-”

“You’re in Camp Half-Blood.” Kevin mumbled as he stumbled over to the boy who had just woken up, tugging his hand away from the needle that connected to his arm. “Please, don’t pull at that. Can you just tell me your name? I need to chart down your injuries.”

“Who are you?! What-”

“Kevin Keller, medic, son of Apollo, crossbow extraordinaire, and many other things. I’m the one that fixed your ankle and scratches, and the one that saved your friend’s life-”

“Friend?” This voice was new, and when Kevin twisted himself to spot the source of the voice, he almost fell from the shock of seeing Chimera boy, open and coherent. “I’m his brother.”

Kevin shakily laughed, his vision darkening drastically. “No need to be flippant, dude,” he mumbled somewhat incoherently. “I just saved your life.” He could tell that Betty was fuming, her jaw clenched in a tight grimace, and Kevin could almost imagine what she was thinking. ‘By the gods, Kev, I told you to not overwork yourself.’ He opened his mouth to tell Betty that he was fine before the blonde could say otherwise, but his breath caught in his throat as he saw his world go dangerously dark, losing balance completely. He was already practically numb by the time he hit the linoleum floor, and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness completely was Chimera boy mumbling, “Oh, shit-”

The light was all too bright when Kevin opened his eyes. He could quickly register that he was lying in the same exam room he had healed the two new campers in, and that the bright white light he was staring at were the fluorescent bulbs he had previously been working on. He groaned, groggily turning over to shield himself from the harsh lighting. “How lon-”

“Just an hour and a half, Kev.” Archie’s voice came from above him, and Kevin mumbled a noncommittal noise of response. The standing boy held his arm out, pulling Kevin up to a seated position once he had grabbed his hand. “We all told you not to go over your limit.”

“Either I did that, Arch, and passed out for ninety minutes, or I let a kid die and one stay injured. After I lost Jason… I can’t lose anybody else. Even if it kills me, I’m still going out saving a life.”

“Just get some water, and then come with me. The newbies want to talk to you, I made them stay in the waiting room. Before you ask, yes, they got the tour. And they’ve stopped flipping out about the fact that one of their parents is a Greek god. Also, ask them about their names. They’re pretty fricken cool.”

One glass of water later, Kevin was walking through the door of the examination room, hanging his doctor’s coat up on the coat hook labelled “K. Keller”. The boys, looking way better than they had when Kevin last saw them, started to stand up and make their way to the son of Apollo, but he waved them off and they sat back down. “So,” Kevin began, sitting in a chair across from the two. “Brothers?”

“Yeah. Brothers. Adoptive, but brothers. So it’s possible that our - parentage, did you guys call it? - is different.” It was the longer haired boy that was speaking, the one with the black eye. The swelling, Kevin noted, had started to come down. “The two of us wanted to talk to you. We didn’t feel close to any of the people that showed us around except a little bit with the Toni girl and Jughead boy. But we figured we might have better luck with you, y’know, since you saved our lives.”

Kevin grinned. “I guess we haven’t been formally introduced? I fired off my resumè earlier, but what about you two? Also, names. I need those. I’ve been referring to you two as Chimera boy and The Other One, so please, give me your actual names?”

“Sweet Pea.” The boy that had just talked continued to speak as he gave his name and proceeded with background information that Kevin greatly appreciated. “The two of us were put in the foster system at age three, a woman named Sofia adopted us when we were seven. We’ve basically grown up with her, and we love her to pieces. This morning, she ran into our room with our travel bags and practically threw them at us, handing us the weapons she always made us carry. She said that ‘there wasn’t much time’, said that she loved us, and then told us to run until it felt right. We were both confused, but no matter the circumstances we’d always listen to our mom. So we ran, and it was honestly so odd? Like, the feeling. We knew what she meant by ‘run until it felt right’. The worst part of it all was when we heard her scream. Then that… that thing- it started chasing us. From the city all the way here. We tried to fight the little shit off, but we weren’t doing anything. Right as we were about to pass the line of trees that led us here, my ankle gave out. Dammit, it felt like my ankle was struck by lightning or something, and the thing was lunging at me, and… Honestly, I don’t know, I only remember blacking out.”

“You fell and hit your head on a rock, Sweets,” Chimera boy clarified. “The beast monster went straight for you, so I intercepted it. The snake tail thing bit me, and hell, I think I screamed. I freaked out, and pulled out my knife, and next thing I know, the monster’s gone and I’m being pulled inside this place with Sweet Pea. And then I passed out, but hey, we’re all good now. And… Thank you. I know I would’ve died without you closing the bite wound, and that must have taken a lot of energy… So thank you for not letting my brother or me die.” The boy smiled brightly, and Kevin felt his stomach do a backflip. “My name’s Fangs, by the way. Fangs Fogarty.”

Oh, gods. On top of having a body like a Greek god - no pun intended - Chimera boy was selfless, had a pretty voice, and a badass name. That’s hot.

“Did you just say my name was hot?”

Oh, Styx. Kevin must have said that last part out loud. “No, no, no way,” Kevin tried to bluff, trying to use his medic status to make his claim more believable. “I was commenting about the Chimera poison. When you said your skin felt like it was burning, the poison is what made it happen. Your skin was really hot, I’m talking a 104° fever.”

Fangs nodded, a small smile finding its way on his face. “Alright.”

Toni then poked her head through the door, her hair pulled back in a tight braid. “You three missed dinner. Go shove some food down your throat and then run to the bonfire. If you’re late, Dionysus will have your head.” After she left, Kevin sighed, standing up. He held both arms out to the newcomers, one to each of them, and helped them to their feet.

“Sweet Pea, be careful on your ankle, and Fangs, I don’t want that stomach wound opening, so don’t be too active. I’ve got some food in my personal office if you want. I’m also storing your weapons there. They fit you.”

More small talk was made as the three boys made their way to Kevin’s office for a quick meal. Sweet Pea did his best to stay away from the other two boys that were making heart eyes at each other, Fangs did his best to only look at the charismatic son of Apollo when the boy wouldn’t know, and Kevin was yelling at himself to stay away from Chimera boy who he had realized he was quickly falling for. Twenty somewhat awkward minutes later, the were exiting the infirmary entirely, Kevin leading them to the bonfire which was just starting to flicker with red-orange tendrils. “You two are unclaimed, go sit with the Hermes cabin. Which is basically anywhere in a five foot radius around the Stoll brothers - brown, curly hair - Yeah, you see them. I’ll be over here, I can give you more information after the bonfire if you want.”

“That’d be greatly appreciated, Keller,” Sweet Pea responded, starting to drag Fangs away to their designated spot on the log benches. “I think Fangs would like some one-on-one infor-” The tall boy’s sentence was cut off by Fangs’ palm clamping down over his mouth.

“Sweets. Drop it.” Fangs’ voice came out through gritted teeth, although his eyes were sparkling with amusement. And with that, the new campers made their way over to the region of Hermes kids and unclaimed campers. Kevin sat down next to Archie, letting his head fall against his brother’s shoulder.

“You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” Archie asked, although he clearly knew the answer. Rolling his eyes, he said, “You need to stop draining yourself. I could’ve helped you. Or Shaina. Or the fourteen other half-siblings you have.”

Kevin groaned, refuting Archie’s claim. “Out of seventeen Apollo kids, six are healers. One’s on a quest, two more are still sick. Besides, I wanted to do it my way.”

“Fricken perfectionist.”

“I like things being done right.”

“Oh, my gods...Fire.”

“Yes, Arch. We’re at a bonfi-”

“Kevin, one of the kids you healed. Just look.”

And Kevin looked, and his jaw practically hit the floor. He didn’t expect either of them to be claimed tonight, but here it was. Sweet Pea had stood up once he realized there was a cloud of smoke hanging over his head, and he was glaring up at it as if that were the way to make it disappear. The smoke started out as a black cloud, but from its center outwards, it began to spark a scarlet and gold colour, reminiscent of the now roaring flame of the bonfire. The small wisps of black smoke were condensing into one shape in the middle of the smoky fire. An anvil. Kevin smiled, practically in awe. There was only one god that had that symbol. One Olympian who had the symbol of fire and blacksmithery.

“Hephaestus,” The voice was Chiron’s, sounding from the spot where he, Dionysus, and all the head counselors sat. “Campers, welcome Sweet Pea, son of Hephaestus, to our ranks.” Everyone began to cheer, and Fangs was on his feet in an instant, throwing his arms around his brother in a tight hug. The levels of festivity were high, but best laid plans often go awry… A loud snarl filled the area, quieting everyone down almost immediately. Jughead and Reggie were on their feet, along with Cheryl, Betty, and Veronica.

“I want everyone with their cabins,” Reggie said, stepping closer to Cheryl. “My sis and I will take care of whatever crossed the barrier. Jug, I want you, Betts, and Ronnie escorting everyone back. Ares kids, stay here and help me take this thing down. Archie, Kevin, I want you two on standby for any medical attention.” Everyone was silent, looking around somewhat nervously at each other. They stood unmoving.

“Go, you miserable hobos!” Cheryl’s confident voice was louder than the growling coming from the woods, and it was the catalyst to set the rest of the camp in motion. Everything seemed to transform into a blur, campers running back to their cabins with all the Ares kids staying behind. One of the kids, a boy called Moose, had started to inch his way closer to Kevin, brandishing his spear as if it would make him look impressive. He had tried time and time again to made an advance on Kevin, but the healer was never interested. Reggie began to bark out more orders, him, Cheryl, and the rest of their cabin circling the fire. Archie already had his gun cocked and loaded, and Kevin was loading an arrow into his crossbow with rapid speed. A blanket of silence fell across the scattering of campers, the only sound being their muted heavy breathing. But almost instantly, the silence was broken by a loud crashing sound, a black mass the size of an elephant pouncing in the middle of the small arena. ‘Hellhound.’ Kevin registered, aiming his bow towards the monster’s largest artery. That was quite possibly the best thing about being a medic, Kevin’s knowledge of anatomy had always given him a deadly advantage in battle. “Alright, guys, I want everyone from Felicity to Victor flanking its left, and the rest come to Reggie and I on offense.” Cheryl’s voice was lower, but still commanded attention, just like her father’s did. “Arch, Kev, you’re perfect where you are.”

The children of the god of war moved accordingly, their weapons and shields poised with precision. The creature was ghastly to say the least. It had sharp canines protruding from its mouth that was frothing with white saliva, making a stark contrast against its pitch black skin. Its eyes were the same black colour as its skin, the teens were only able to tell where its eyes were with the way the orbs shone like obsidian. It was pacing through the ring of dirt around the blazing fire, growling in the faces of all the Ares kids, but it was hesitant to attack. The creature was smart, trapping the demigods in a deadlock. Before Reggie or Cheryl could order another plan, the hellhound let out a bestial cry, snapping its head to the side and lunging at the group of campers with a massive clawed paw. It must have hit someone, for Kevin could hear a high pitched shriek of pain, followed by Reggie shouting, “Andrews, get to Felicity and take her out of this fight, now.” Archie nodded, and started to make his way towards the injured girl. The hellhound wasn’t letting its tyranny subside; it kept snapping at anybody that came too close to it, its onyx eyes gleaming in the moonlight. The battle seemed to be a losing one for the campers, and one fell after another. The injuries were minor, mainly scratches or sprained wrists, but it put the teens out of commission. It got to the point where Reggie and three others were the only ones left standing, Kevin included in the headcount. Archie had dispatched Shaina to help him with the injured demigods, telling Kevin to join the battle.

Kevin wished his time of being unconscious lasted longer, it would have given him more energy than what he now had to work with, but like always, he would deal. His crossbow was positioned with the arrowhead aimed right between the creature of the Underworld’s eyes, and he was giving all his effort towards keeping his hands steady. An archer with shaky hands was a recipe for disaster. “Reg, we’re outnumbered,” Kevin said through gritted teeth, giving the other boy a pointed stare. “Call a retreat, we can’t do this with four-” another kid yelped, and Shaina dragged them away from the hellhound with crimson blood staining its teeth. “-three kids.”

“No, Kevin! Keep your mouth shut and your eye on the target, we can take this thing!” And there it was, Reggie’s fatal flaw. Arrogance, a sort of pride where he believed that if he said something, it would come true no matter what. Kevin grumbled back a flippant response. He wasn’t angry that Reggie had blatantly disregarded his advice, but more so peeved that now that the son of Ares had flipped on his narcissism switch they’d definitely lose this battle. The hellhound had a few cuts on its back and hind legs, its blood just as black as the rest of its body - so dark, in fact, it looked like tar. Reggie and his half-brother Chad had circled the monster so that they were stationed by its back. Kevin was alone at its front, his breath support coming up short. The hellhound was massive, rabid, and to top it all off, Kevin had only ever faced one in his five years of living in Camp Half-Blood. When Kevin let his arrow fly right into his target - the soft expanse of flesh between the creature’s eyes - it let out a primal roar, kicking its hind legs back. Kevin heard a sound of collision, and then Chad cursing angrily, following by yet another Reggie-issued order. “Chad, you’re bleeding. let Archie take a look at that, I think your ribs are cracked.”

“Now are you gonna listen to me?” Kevin asked, significantly exasperated. “It’s you and me against that thing, and there’s no way we’re going to take it down. Now either retreat or I’ll drag you out of here myself.” Kevin notched another arrow into his golden and bronze bow, the moonlight making the metal and wood contraption shine. “Reggie, now!”

Just as Kevin yelled for the last time to try and convince Reggie to get the sweet Hades out of their current predicament, the hellhound focused its attention on Kevin, finally deciphering where the arrow lodged in its face had come from. A low growl began to build in its throat, one of its front legs scraping across the ground like it were getting ready to pounce. Curses in both Greek and English were flying rapid-fire through Kevin’s brain as he kept the arrow trained in one certain direction, right in line with the monster’s right eye. The hellhound looked ready to strike, and strike it did, leaping at Kevin with its teeth bared, a deadly glint in its eyes.

It was a person that Kevin couldn’t quite place the identity of that ran in front of him, blade out towards the monster. The unidentified hero grunted a muted noise of pain as they - almost instinctively - shoved their weapon into the hellhound’s throat and twisting it, pulling it out once the hellspawn had begun to crumble away into sandy coloured dust. Kevin was catching his breath, his adrenaline levels along with his heart rate slowly decreasing. Tentatively, he placed his hand on the person’s shoulder, and his heart skipped a beat when the demigod turned around, revealing their - his - identity.

“You saved my life today,” he said, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming with amusement. “Returning the favour is the least I could do, y’know?”

“I-” Kevin was at a loss for words, the only thing his mind would spin together being ‘Oh my gods, thank Aphrodite for this blessing, Chimera boy just saved my life.’ “I don’t know whether I should be mad at you for blatantly disobeying Reggie’s orders, or thank you for not letting me get mauled to death.”

“I’d have to say I want you to go for the ‘thanks’, you being mad is not something I’d like to see.” Fangs was smiling, his cheeks flushed from the rush that had come with slaughtering the hellhound.

“How did you get in front of me so fast? And where were you? And… Why in Hades did you risk your life like that?!”

“I was hiding in the trees. Sweets got whisked away real fast, and I’ve got major social anxiety so there was no way I could go with all the Hermes kids. I kinda just freaked out, and I’ve always had a connection with the woods, so I just hid behind one of the trees. I was watching all the kids get hurt one by one, and I wanted to do something, but I figured the Reggie kid would yell at me if he saw me. And then the thing went after you, and- I honestly don’t know? I felt like I melted away into the shadows, and then freakin’ teleported in front of you. And then I stabbed the thing, and here we are.”

“Wait, Fangs, hold on. Melting into the shadows? That’s shadow-travel. And only… Holy Hestia…” Kevin’s voice trailed off as his eyes moved away from Fangs’ face and down to his sword. The black blade began to become adorned with silver swirls, the tendrils curling up above the blade. Their shape twisted itself into a symbol that Kevin knew all too well. A three-headed dog. Cerberus. The main symbol of the Lord of the Underworld. “Hey, uh, Chimera boy? You’re claimed.”

“I’m what?” Fangs raised an eyebrow, his smile transforming into a perplexed frown. He looked to where Kevin’s gaze was resting, and his jaw practically hit the floor. “Oh… Oh my god. Wait, am I supposed to say ‘Oh, my gods’ now? Is that? Am I? What-”

“Slow down, slow down. You can honestly say what you’d prefer, although demigod slang catches on fairly quickly. Yes, that’s Cerberus. I’m honestly proud of myself for suspecting your parentage since I first saw you. The Stygian iron makhaira got me questioning, and the shadow-travel solidified my claim. And now the symbol of Cerberus?” The aforementioned mark of the Lord of the Dead had faded away, leaving the two alone in the firelight - Archie, Reggie, and Shaina had left with the injured campers. “You’re claimed. Fangs Fogarty, son of Hades.”

“Shit…” Fangs mumbled, his expression a mixture of both astonishment and giddiness. “How is that… That sounds so badass.”

“Yeah, it really does.” Kevin’s smile was shining brightly, complementing his bright green eyes. “Then again, so are you. Not everyone can say they stabbed a hellhound in the throat to save the camp’s best medic.”

“Best, huh?” Fangs smirked, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

“Yeah, best.” Kevin matched Fangs’ tone and inflection. “I saved your life, didn’t I?”

“And I just saved yours. Mostly so you can save mine time and time again; I get caught up in a lot of shit.”

“You and me both, Chimera boy. Now, would you let me take you to your new cabin? You’re the only Hades kid here, Nico’s been gone at college in New Rome with Will. Just a fair warning, it’s really edgy. Also, I’d suggest you’d let me walk you, it’s almost time for the harpies to patrol and I don’t want you getting eaten your first day.”

“Eaten? Damn, you guys are intense. But please, I’d be honoured if the best medic showed me to my edgy cabin.” The two boys were growing more and more comfortable with each other with every step they took towards Cabin 13, sharing jokes, backstories, and fears. By the time they were a few yards away from the cabin, Fangs asked, “I’m guessing I’m gonna be holed up in the hunk of obsidian with terrifyingly neon green torches?”

“Precisely. I’ve been in there before when Will dragged me to hang out with him, Nico, and Nico’s sister Hazel. It really isn’t too bad, I promise.” Kevin opened the door, and switched on the light. The cabin was bathed in a warm amber glow, making the structure look much more inviting than it did before. Fangs began to walk - no, limp - inside, taking in the surrounding area. Something was wrong. Kevin could see the boy better now that there was a light source, and his skin began to prickle like it did when something was amiss. Fangs was saying something about seeing Kevin tomorrow, but the son of Apollo cut him off with a terse. “No.”

“No? Kev, wha--”

“You’re hurt. I can feel it. What did you do.” Kevin watched as Fangs averted his eyes, mumbling a strand of incoherent words. “Fangs, tell me.”

“M’stomach…” He muttered, barely audible.

“From the exertion of stabbing the hellhound?” Kevin asked the question of which he already knew the answer. “Go pick the bed that you want to sleep in and sit down. They’ve got emergency kits in every cabin, let me go grab Thirteen’s and I can fix this.”

“But-”

“Go, Chimera boy.” Kevin turned to scan the cabin walls, smiling to himself when his eyes rested on the white plastic box that was the emergency first aid kit. Hastily, he took the box off the hook on the wall and walked over to Fangs, who was somewhat awkwardly sitting on the corner bed. With the enhanced light source, Kevin could see a pool of red starting to stain the light blue shirt Fangs had put on. Kevin sat on the bed next to him, looking at him with a concerned and worried expression. “You’re bleeding. You can’t just hide something like that from me.”

“Hurts.” Fangs’ jaw was locked, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out the pain. “Didn’t want you to worry.”

“Idiot.” Kevin dug around in the first aid kit and handed Fangs a square of ambrosia before covering his hands with latex gloves. “Eat this, it’ll ease the pain. I’m gonna have to look at your cut, are you alright if I move your shirt a bit and change the bandages?” Fangs answered with a nod, his right hand unclenching to let his shortsword hit the mattress. “Hey, you're gonna be fine. I got you.” Kevin’s hand came up to push the sky blue tee shirt up, grimacing when he saw that the blood had completely soaked through the previously pristine bandages. “Hold it up, it'll be easier for me?” he asked, looking over at the pained boy. Fangs obliged, keeping his shirt high enough so that Kevin could get the work he needed done. Kevin unwrapped the bandages throwing the soiled material into the wastebasket by the corner of the bed. Kevin shifted his position so that he was able to see the wound better and frowned when he saw the damage Fangs had done. Most of the stitches had completely come undone, and the tan flesh looked almost as shredded as before. “You really did a number on yourself…” he said, starting to grab the right supplies to restitch the gash. He started to close the wound, wincing when he heard Fangs’ choked off whimper. It only took a minute for Kevin to finish his ministrations, and another to dress the wound with fresh bandages, but by the time he had finished Fangs was clenching his fists around his shirt so tightly his knuckles were ghostly white.

“Still hurts.” Fangs’ voice was monotonous, his eyes still closed.

“Can I try and help?” Kevin spoke softly, pulling his gloves off and placing one of his hands on top of Fangs’.

“Please.”

Kevin smiled, sitting directly next to Fangs. “Hey, you can let go of your shirt now. You've got a great body, and I get you’d want to flaunt that, but I already finished fixing you up.”

A small smile spread across Fangs’ face. He let his shirt fall, and laced his hand with Kevin's. “I would laugh if it didn't hurt.” Kevin started to mumble a quick prayer to his father, asking to help him relieve some of Fangs’ pain. “Wait, how-” Fangs tensed up for a moment, his eyes opening and lighting with confusion. “How are you doing that?”

“Perks of being a son of Apollo. My hands are both heating packs and ice packs depending on the need. And I'm able to send some healing energy through physical contact. Apollo likes me ‘cause I'm good at music, archery, and healing, so he gave me a little extra boost on the healing end of things. Are you better now?”

“Yeah. Also, this totally isn't fair. You're doctor extraordinaire, and I'm some misfit death god kid. I want cool powers and blessings.”

“You can shadow-travel! You can control the undead, have geokinesis, and have an amazing sense of direction underground. You know what I have? A mediocre voice and med-school level stress.”

“Hm, poor you. Everyone loves you and you save lives.”

“Yeah, sure, totally.” Kevin's voice dripped with sarcasm. “I think you're delirious from all the stress of the day. How about you lay down and go to sleep?”

“Stay with me?” The teasing tone had disappeared from Fangs’ voice, and it was supplanted by clear nervousness. He still hadn't let go of Kevin's hand, and he was looking at the medic with an anxious grin. “Y’know, in case I start bleeding out?”

Kevin's stomach flipped again, like the first time it did in the presence of Fangs. “Totally. I'd be happy to. Make sure you don't die, that is.” The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. “I'm just gonna wash my hands real quick, I have a thing about cleanliness.” When Kevin came back from the bathroom, he was greeted with a sight that made his heart skip a beat. Fangs just looked… Adorable. Cute. Endearing. And other words that the Aphrodite kids could better provide. The boy had kicked off his sneakers, they were strewn in a haphazard pile at the foot of the bed, and was sitting against the headboard, the bed sheets pulled up to his waist. “I'll- I can go, uhm, take the bed in the other corner?”

“I want your heat hands,” Fangs’ voice was lower than usual, sleep deprivation making it rougher, more rugged. “C’mere.”

“Heat hands?” Kevin's response was questioning, but his actions propelled him forwards, standing at the edge of the raised mattress. “You're definitely delirious.”

“What I am is impatient. Please?” Fangs began to pout, although a gleam in his eyes showed that he was just testing Kevin's resolve. And it had shattered completely once Kevin registered Fangs’ expression. He pulled off his tattered shoes, placing them gently next to Fangs’. His heart was racing uncontrollably - much to his dismay - when he sat down next to Fangs, sliding his legs under the blankets. The two looked at each other through their peripheral vision, both too intimidated by the threat of rejection to make the next move. Mutually, their hands once again became intertwined without verbal communication. Kevin swallowed down the lump in his throat, and wearily turned to face Fangs head on.

“Can I-”

“I can't believe it took you that long to ask.” Fangs rushed out his sentence in one breath, pulling Kevin towards him and connecting their lips, letting out an exhale of relief, releasing all the tension he’d been feeling. Kevin kicked the blankets off of their legs, making it easier for him to get closer to Fangs.

“If you tear your stitches again I'll have to kill you.” Kevin’s words were muffled, and he cut off any response Fangs would have had by kissing him again, winding his hands into the boy’s black hair. Kevin was imagining what Josie, Archie, Betty, and the rest of his friends would think if they knew what was currently happening. His “golden boy” reputation would be sullied, and he’d most likely set the rule in place that “No two campers can be alone in a cabin together.” instead of “A boy and girl can't be alone in a cabin together.” And then, he stopped thinking about his friends, because the feeling of Fangs’ mouth on his, and the son of Hades’ hands on his back were much more interesting to him. Fangs was smiling into the kiss, trying as much as possible not to move - he wasn't aiming to get killed by the boy he was hardcore crushing on - while securing his arms around Kevin's body.

Neither of them wanted to separate from the other, but the sound of harpies cawing and shrieking outside made them break away from each other as if the patrolling guards could have caught them. A cheeky smile grew on both of their faces, the sound of their laughter filling the otherwise silent cabin. Their cheeks were dusted rosy pink, and they still hadn't untangled their hands. “That was…” Kevin sounded breathless, and his voice was quick to trail off.

“The perfect way to end my first night here? Yeah, it was.” Fangs sighed happily and leaned backwards until his head hit the pillow with a soft thud. “Now lay down and cuddle me like a good boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Did I stutter?” Fangs smiled when he saw Kevin roll his eyes but unable to hide the grin on his face. “I'm needy, get used to it.”

“I've had to stop your bleeding twice today, I think I've noticed.” Kevin felt himself yawn, his limbs instantly becoming heavier. The pillows seemed all the more comfortable, Fangs’ cool skin seemed all the more inviting. His eyes began to close as soon as he lay down, opting to rest his head on the boy’s chest rather than a pillow. He felt Fangs’ hand settle on the small of his back, and Kevin let himself sigh, completely content, completely at ease. “G’night, Chimera boy…” he mumbled, already half asleep.

All Kevin Keller wanted from the day was a chance to relax, and maybe even sleep for a bit. And now, succumbing to sleep in a bed in the Hades cabin next to his new boyfriend, he finally had that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was all for this oneshot! I truly hope you enjoyed what you read, and that you'll stick around for more. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
